Soul Hunter
by darklight93
Summary: Delve into the mind of Jason Maverick as he searches desperately for his lost soul!
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Wazzup, raikablitz in the house! This is my first Harry Potter fic. Though it does tie with the Harry Potter series, it doesn't feature Harry Potter as the main character. This story will take place two years after the events of the Half-Blood Prince and it doesn't have anything to do with JK Rowling's Deathly Hallows. **_

_**I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any related material. It all belongs to the wise and witty JK Rowling. I ONLY own the plot.**_

_**Now read my story.**_

Soul Hunter

Prologue

'You'll never take me!' cried Jason Maverick. He had his wand held aloft, pointing at dozens of cloaked Dementors, gliding toward him.

'You failed me, Maverick,' said the cold voice of Lord Voldemort. 'You were such a faithful Death Eater. What made you change your mind to leave me?'

'I made my mistakes.' The Dementors' despair-consuming power was beginning to effect on Maverick. He began to see blurred images of horrific events in his past. Maverick summoned his most happy memory… '_EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO…PATRO…' _

A pair of Dementors clamped their slimy hands on Maverick's neck. 'Consume his soul, he has reached the end of his service as a Death Eater.' he heard Voldemort whisper. The first Dementor lowered its hood, revealing its terrible face. It had no eyes, but it had a mouth large enough to cover Maverick's face. 'Your retirement gift from me, Maverick; the Dementor's Kiss.'

The Dementor enclosed its mouth with Maverick's face… 'No…_xeras filisis…' _His wand glowed bright gold but it was too late…

The instant sensation of something being pulled painfully from the body overcame Maverick. 'Goodbye, Maverick.' whispered the Dark Lord. Everything went black…

'_Maverick…'_

**Hours later…**

'_Wake up, mate!'_

'_Ron, don't slap him!'_

'_Hermione, there's a horde of Dementors coming our way!'_

Dementors… why did it sound so familiar? Dementors… Dementors… of course, Dementors were hooded creatures that feed on despair, forcing its victim to remember their most horrible memories…that's what Dementors are.

'DEMENTORS!' he screamed. The two people who trying to wake him up jumped back in fright. He looked around; he was lying flat on his back.

'Whoa, mate,' said a red-haired boy.

'Ron, help him up,' said the girl beside him.

'No, it's all right,' he said. He barely got up when the boy shouted, 'It's the bloody Dementors!' The boy pointed behind him.

He spun around. About a dozen Dementors closed on them causing the tree-leaves around them to curl up and die. What can be used to combat against Dementors? He struggled to remember…a spell! Yes, and for a spell he needed a wand! He spotted one lying a feet from him. He got sprinted towards it.

The Dementors picked up their speed as he ran to get the wand. A Dementor swooped at him but strangely, very strangely, it's power did not take effect on him. He remembered nothing horrible or miserable. Taking advantage, he seized his wand and pointed it at the Dementor.

But he was lost for words.

What was the spell? Something... he just couldn't remember...

'The Patronus Charm!' screamed the girl. 'Perform the Patronus Charm!' She and the boy were being encountered by the Dementors. By the looks of it, they certainly weren't invulnerable to the Dementors' power.

Yes, of course, the Patronus Charm! But what was the incantation? He once again struggled to remember...why couldn't he remember?!

Then it hit him_-- 'EXPACTO PATRONUM!' _

An enormous silver hawk erupted from his wand and glided gracefully toward the Dementors. The Dementors scattered around; the hawk had hit them with its sharp, pointy beak and its large wings. The Dementors were fleeing, they were scared of his powerful Patronus. They were gone...for now.

Then, without warning, a horrible song broke out, emitting phrases that did not enlight him.

_Ah, so you lost your thoughts,_

_that were once you sought,_

_took by a Dementor's face,_

_luckily you acted without haste,_

_performing the Xeracian Charm,_

_that prevented you from certain harm,_

_but alas it was not complete,_

_its result wasn't an expected feat,_

_you were spared with half of your memory,_

_while the other went lost into misery,_

_now, on a quest you are, sir,_

_for you will become the legendary Soul Hunter!_

What?' he said, completely nonplussed. 'What--I--who the hell are you?!?'

_'Maverick...'_

**_Well, that was it. It was kinda blurred, but more will be revealed in Chapter 2! raikablitz out!_**

**_PS: Reviews and retorts are welcomed._**


	2. Dark Memories

Hi. Nice to see you back. When we left our memory-less friend, he heard an odd song after fighting a horde of Dementors which did not affect him the slightest. Let's see what I'll force our hero into this time.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my own fictional hero.**

Chapter 1

Dark Memories

He strided to the boy and the girl, who were recovering from the Dementors' terrible power. He helped them up; they gave him their thanks.

'That was a cool bit of Patronus, mate. ' said the boy.

'Yes, it was very powerful,' agreed the girl. 'I'm Hermione Granger.' She continued, extending a hand. 'Thanks again.'

'I'm Ron,' said the boy, 'Ron Weasley. Who are you?'

The answer escaped his lips, which he did not even think of.

'Maverick.'

'Maverick?' said they, nonplussed. 'Is there any surname?'

He racked his mind, trying to remember. 'No…I—not sure…'

'You need help, mate.' Ron said. 'You can—'

'Ron!' Hermione whispered.

'What?' asked Ron. She beckoned him to come closer. He did and they brought their heads together to discuss something. Maverick was too busy searching for his full name to notice.

'He clearly needs help, Hermione!; Ron said quietly. 'You look at him; he can't even remember his name!'

'I know, but what if it's a trap?' whispered Hermione back. 'How do you know his not in league with Voldemort? What if he's a spy, and we lead him to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters? _We need to think, Ron!'_

'I—I…' said Ron, lost for words.

'Who's there?' a loud voice suddenly erupted from the woods behind them. Maverick whipped out his wand. Abandoning his search for his identity, he roamed in his thoughts for spells used in combat.

'If you are armed, lay down your weapons. If you refuse to do so, we will take you in by extreme force. You have three minutes.' said the loud voice again.

'That sounds like Lupin!' Ron exclaimed excitedly.

'Ron?' said the voice. 'Is that you? Is Hermione with you?'

'Yes, I am!' shouted Hermione.

Three figures crept out of the woods, wands aloft. To Maverick, they were unfamiliar faces. To Ron and Hermione, however, they were the faces of trusted allies.

'Remus! Kingsley! Professor McGonagall!' they shouted in delight.

'Hello,' greeted Kingsley in his deep voice. He still held his wand, pointed at Maverick.

'Wait, how can we be sure it's really you?' said Hermione suspiciously.

'You forgot the password, Miss Granger.' McGonagall said sternly. 'Fiery wings!'

'And now let's here your password, just to make sure.' stated Lupin.

'But there's no password for us!' Ron said, bewildered.

'And that's the password,' remarked Kingsley, eyes still on Maverick. 'The true Ron Weasley would have said that.'

'Who is this, Hermione?' Lupin asked politely, indicating Maverick.

'This is Maverick,' said Hermione quietly.

'And what exactly do you do, Maverick?' Lupin inquired with the air of a conversation.

'I—I don't know.' Maverick replied.

'You don't know?' said McGonagall.

'I'm sure you understand that in present climate, certain privacies must be revealed, even if it means intrusion.' Lupin explained.

'Present climate?' remarked Maverick. 'What do you mean—'

Maverick could not prepare for what he was facing.

'_Legilimens!'_ exclaimed Lupin, pointing his wand at Maverick.

The sight he had swam, allowing darkness to swallow it eternally. A few images popped in his mind, images of seconds ago, when he had helped Hermione and Ron. And then, eternal darkness covered his eyes again. And there was a slow, cold and cruel voice he had heard somewhere, where he could not remember…

'_Maverick…' the voice erupted into cold laughter, the volume of its laugh increases rapidly, screaming in his ears. He was afraid, afraid that the demonic voice might take his body and soul. The laugh slowed down, allowing his ears to gain ease when the voice spoke again. 'You were a faithful—'_

'_Protego!'_

The words came out of his mouth as fast as his heart was beating. A flashing light dispersed the darkness, and he regained his sight again. Lupin was on the ground, his hand clutched tightly around his hand. In response, the other two shot spells which he could barely recognize.

'_Stupefy!'_

'_Reducto!'_

His consciousness was blasted out of him as the spells hit his chest. He was thrown off his feet and he landed on the ground roughly, all sign of awareness wiped out.

**So Maverick encounters a few members of the Order of the Phoenix and they rummaged his memories to find any secrets he has hidden, only to find nothing but the voice of some demonic bastard. Let's see what happens in Chapter 2.**

**PS: Reviews and retorts are, as always, welcomed.**


End file.
